


Bluejay

by Hero_addicted



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Amnesia, Amnesiac Jason Todd, Batfamily Feels, Bluejay - Freeform, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Jason survived AU, Jason-Centric, catatonic jason
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8320678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hero_addicted/pseuds/Hero_addicted
Summary: An AU where Jason did survive the warehouse explosion but he came out of it very differently. Riddled with burns, bruises, and brain damage Jason stays home and hangs up the robin cape and takes his place next to Oracle as an assistant with assistance with electronic notes as reminders, and next to Nightwing as recon and evidence gathering. Is it him or has Jason gotten more stealthier and less confrontational? Bluejay is strategic and clever like Redhood but more tech savy and better relationship with the family holding it together than pulling it apart.





	1. Chapter 1

He’s scared. He can feel his heartbeat crawling up his throat as he drives to the warehouse as quickly as he can.He hopes this is the right place he hopes and prays that he’s on time. Please don’t be too late please still be okay. Why did he have to go at it alone?

The Bat bike kicks up a huge cloud of dust and sand as he speeds across the desert night. The landscape with no discernable landmarks made it difficult to confidently navigate. He only goes off the tracker signal to find him, there’s always a possibility the tracker is found and tampered with, but if the joker got a hold of him then he’ll want batman as his audience to the robin’s... 

He pulls up to the warehouse and lets the bike to the sand and he makes a runs for it. Before he makes it close to the warehouse rush of heat surrounds him and a concussive blast rattles him on the inside making his heart stop while debris flies towards and around him. The smoke and hot air is suffocating while he was already trying to choke back tears. 

Ash and soot gently rain down mixing with the desert sand as embers 

The warehouse was completely blown apart. Twisted metal and splintered metal littered the ground. The metal would glow red while the wood charred black in the fires. Bits of concrete that also scattered would lean haphazardly on the already burning rubble. 

Bruce ignored it all as he desperately dug around the various rubble. He would reach through fire and pull out a red hot piece of metal and drag it out as he grappled for a splintering pieces of wood clawing for the boy. 

Jason is strong he might still be alive. He just has to find him so he can take him back to somewhere safe. He looks through pile after pile with little luck. He won’t give up he has to find him. He can’t leave him die alone if there’s an inkling of chance that he’s still alive. 

His vision is blurring with tears. A mixture of panic, concern and arid smoke make his eyes water. He can’t lose him. He finally find him under a burning piece of wood weighed down with a concrete hanging over Jason and the corpse he’s clutching. His face is buried in the corpse’s shirt. His eyes screwed shut. He’s shaking and in shock. Jason barely registers Batman’s presence as he holds on tightly to the dead body of a woman who was his mom as if it was his only lifeline. 

Jason looked so small as he wheezed and gasped for breath through the scorched and bloodied fabric of his mother’s shirt. 

Jason looked no better. His face and fingers and were beaten and bloody. His clothes were barely hanging on his body. The color of his face was ashy even under the soot and ash in the air. He was just barely stubbornly hanging on to life. 

Bruce carefully dug him out of the rubble he was buried under only to find Jason’s leg was broken underneath it all. It was going to painful for Jason to get it out, but luckily it wasn’t crushed so they wouldn’t need to amputate. Bruce did his best to maneuver the boy without causing him pain but it seemed that no matter how he touched him he was in pain. 

Jason would try to hide it but his teeth would grind together as a low whine would break from his lips as his knuckles would bleed more as they tighten at the woman’s tattered shirt. 

When Bruce finally gets him out and pries his hands off the corpse he holds him close and Jason clings to him tightly like he did to the corpse. So close he can hear ugly wheezing and Jason’s struggle to breathe. He supports Jason’s back while counting his breaths. His back rattles with every cough and inhale. 

Bruce reaches for his belt and pulls out a breathing apparatus. It forces air into one’s lungs. Mostly used for deep sea missions or water traps but it’ll be perfect for helping Jason’s chances at staying alive if he gets some sort of air. Jason accepts the breather but starts up violent hacking pulling the apparatus to hack and putting it back to breathe again. Bruce rubs gentle circles in his back but jason tenses and moans in pain at the gesture. He’s still shaking. 

He’ll assess the full length of Jason injuries as soon as they get far away enough from the burning warehouse. He calls for Alfred to send a jet to their location. Jason seems to be in critical condition and there’s so much he can do with the medical supplies he currently has with him. 

He sets jason down and points the bat bike's headlights at him. He grabs up all the first aid things he has and goes to work on examining Jason. 

“Jason can you hear me?” He opened his eyes to see they were unfocused and glassy. It could be just a concussion though on the other hand it could be worse.

“Erhm?” his eyes attempt to focus on him but he hardly comes close. He groans and gives up and turned his head away from the motorcycle lights barely doing so without wincing in pain. A quiet pitiful whine comes out “ -ired…”

“Jason please try to stay awake for me for a bit okay? Later you can sleep on a big comfortable bed just wait for a bit okay?” He tries to smoothen Jason’s hair but it’s all slightly singed and matted with sticky blood. He wonders if he should even try to touch him. Well he has to check his injuries and try to fix whatever he can right now. 

He does his best to not jostle Jason as he carefully cuts off the remains of his robin costume. What he finds is smaller burns lines on his left arm, larger one on his shoulders stretching to his neck and a few big patches on his legs and back. Though the burns were plentiful it was nothing compared to the bruises and lacerations. Most of which he’s sure were inflicted by the joker. 

He goes to his ribs “Tell me if it hurts”

“Ereting... ertss” Jason moans

Bruce gently puts a little bit of pressure on his ribs and gauges Jason’s reaction. His eyebrows tighten with every touch but when he gets to what guesses is a particularly painful rib. Jason just barely whispers a meek “ow” for almost every rib. He moves down until he feels a big sticky patch of blood in Jason’s side.

He knows Jason is trying to pretend it’s not a big deal while he’s literally on the ground unable to move a muscle.

He’s been impaled with a splinter of wood. The piece of wood stopping him from bleeding further but they’ll have to have it removed. With the wood in the way he’s not sure how he’s going to remove the vest without jostling it. 

He grabs heavy duty scissors to work on cutting through his vest it was difficult near impossible to cut the material but he managed. Some of it was already scorched through making him wonder whether the Joker mixed in a little napalm in that explosion with how far the burns go. 

“Stay with me son” his eyes was watering when he saw all the bruises not a spot of skin left unbruised, all of it purpled. It angered him to see the damage he wanted to go after the joker and make him pay, but right now he has to take care of his son. 

 

He cleaned and sewed up what he could. He tried setting his broken leg with slightly scorched planks, throughout the process Jason hardly made a sound. 

In due time the jet came with Leslie in it to assess Jason. When they got to fixing him up Bruce was distressed to see his boy hooked up to so many tubes and wires, wrapped up in bandages like a mummy. Under those bandages burns from the explosion and the fire following. God he needs help to breath.

He’s stable but comatose. Going by the the list of injuries he won’t be waking up for some time. Bruce rubs Jason’s hand as a comforting gesture as time ticks by punctuated by the the steady beeps of the ECG. 

Jason and Dick both have been roughed up a lot as robin and every time it never fails to put him on edge. As tired and worried he is he still needs to be there for Jason. 

He spend a lot of time staying at Jason’s bedside. Immediately after patrol he’d be back at Jason’s side again. Leslie Tompkins at first looked at him with scorn. She knew this was going to happen. It’s happened many times before now. Batman’s Robins always flirted with death and had their fair share of close calls. This one being the closest thus far. 

Leslie’s expression softened when she saw how truly torn up Bruce was about it. She wanted to scold him but watching his kid like this seemed like punishment enough. 

“I...I failed him I should have known I should have kept a closer eye on him”

“You know how he can be sometimes”

“But that doesn’t excuse me letting this happen to him. I’m supposed to be there for him”

“He’s always been a stubborn kid nothing could ever keep him down. He’ll probably be springing around in those pixie boot again in no time”

Bruce gave a weak smile “He kicked the pixie boots and shorts some time now” He looked up at her. His eyes looked as if they had long lost their charming sky blue hue and has been replaced with a dull grey like rolling rain clouds yet to rain. He had tired bags under his eyes. He’s probably more sleepless now that Jason is so badly injured. “Besides I don’t think I be letting him be robin again after this”


	2. Chapter 2

He was in a coma for a few months. Leslie and Alfred would take turns changing his wraps or IV. Bruce still had to be Batman but first in order was to make Joker pay. 

He roughed up Joker enough that he’ll be out of commission for a while. He’d put him in a coma like he did to his son but breaking all his teeth and bones should be enough. When joker heals he fully intends to repeat the process. 

He watches his adopted son glad he’s alive at the very least. He waits for him to wake up. 

When he did wake up he was disoriented and high off pain meds. They ran comprehensive brain scan on him and found a lot of concerning things. For one he definitely had brain damage. 

After this close call Jason would never really seemed the same for one he was extremely prone to mood swings. His personality for one is either a lot more mellow or more explosive than before. He would quickly get frustrated and just as quickly forget about what made him upset or if it was particularly bad he’d cry until he’d forget again get angry and the cycle would repeat until he got tired. 

The weirdest of Jason’s behavior would be when he completely shut down on emotions blank face and silent it was especially creepy when he would drop off like that in the middle of an argument or conversation. 

Jason would follow Bruce or Alfred more closely than before,he would stay close never leaving their sides. It made it easy for them to keep an eye on him but it was also incredibly off for Jason. He was always fiercely independent but now he seemed reluctant to do anything without Bruce’s permission. 

When Dick came back Jason couldn’t recognize him. They didn’t hang out a lot before the incident but it was incredibly saddening how many times Jason had to ask him what his name was. 

At first Dick thought Jason was being rude to him ignoring him and pretending like he didn’t know who he was. He even shouted at him to knock it off after Jason asking who he was for the upteenth time which only served to confuse Jason. Jason avoided asking him anymore question about him and opted to going to Alfred or answers. 

Jason seemed to be not much different from what he remembered the kid to be. Mostly quick tempered a bit aloof though minus the biting remarks that get under his skin over time. He didn’t realize the lack of remarks was due to his inability to remember much about him. 

His name didn’t really stick with Jason until he drove him away and he come to associate him with being a real Dick. In his mind he had doubts his name was Dick since it seemed weird and a bit rude to call someone that if they’ve done nothing to deserve it. He would sometimes think his name was Nick or Mickey. Close but no dice it only seemed to piss Dick off. 

To Dick names like Nick or Mickey only served to show he was faking and being annoying for the sake of bugging him. 

Outwardly it only seemed like Jason suffered a broken leg hanging on his crutches. It was to be expected with their kind of work. He’s had a broken arm and Bruce covered for him by dressing in rainbow. He thinks about joking to Bruce about taking on the rainbow costume again.

You couldn’t blame him to think it was a joke when Jason still had that somewhat annoyed look on his face as he asked his name for the fourth time that day. As if it was his fault he had to sacrifice his dignity to ask his name again.

The same question and repeated conversations eventually made him snap at Jason. Jason’s eyes widened in realization and he gave a groan of frustration and pulled at his hair cursing at himself for being stupid. The noise got Alfred’s attention and he pulled Jason’s hands away from his hair talking his down assuring him he’s not dumb. Alfred checked his hair and sighed in relief. 

Alfred explain to him that Jason seriously had brain damage. He had some anterograde amnesia with possible catatonia and he has stitches and staples in his head that he could easily upset. He asked Dick if he could help keep an eye on him so he doesn’t get into trouble. 

“Ain’t no trouble I can get into when I can’t even reach for a cabinet” Jason mumbles under his breath.

Dick reached forward and combed his fingers through his scalp and found a plethora of stitching and staples on his head. Jason twitched and he moved his hand to his shoulder to rest only for Jason to flinch and shuffle away looking down. Before he could really think about it he moves closer to Alfred and away from Dick. It looked a little silly the fourteen year old hiding behind an old man. Alfred offers to soothingly pet the side of his face like he’s a scared kid or a spooked animal. 

Alfred explains he should be careful touching Jason too since he has many burns and bruises that has yet to fully heal. He softly asks Jason to remove his turtleneck sweater. 

Jason grumbles out “I ain’t a baby” before removing the sweater. Underneath the sweater he was wearing a black band t shirt with his arm hands and neck wrapped up. The only thing unwrapped were a few fingers while most were wrapped with another broken finger in a finger splint as well as his other arm which instead of wraps had a cast. 

His movements are slow and stunted as Jason lifts up the shirt he’s wearing. His torso is just a heavily wrapped as his arms “I can assure you I’m probably around 80 percent mummy” 

“If he clings to you for any reason don’t hug him back. Most of his burns and bruises are on his back and he’s been impaled on his side. If he has a panic attack just talk him down.” Jason truly did look like a child at that moment he’s always been really short and they wondered when he was going to shoot up. 

“He’s still scheduled to go through some more mental screenings and check ups” Jason groans 

Jason used to be chatty and silly at times he’d joke, pun, and quote the most recent obscure piece of literature Alfred gave him for him to read. He’d act overly dramatic more so than Dick ever was at times. If Dick was around more often they’d be clones of each other, but no Jason took after Alfred. 

Now Jason would avoid talking to people not that he couldn’t speak normally, but he thought people think he’s dumb when he’d sometimes forget what they’re talking about. To help Bruce gave him a little notebook to help him remember whatever he might find important. It helped but it made a few people uncomfortable when he’d scrawl down some of the things they said for future reference.

Clark even called him a little news reporter and found a fedora with a slip of paper saying “Press” in it for him to wear. He was thankful for superman’s gift even when it made him feel silly to wear it at times. He decided in his mind that he’d only wear the hat when he was making notes with Bruce. It seemed to improve Bruce’s mood a little to still see a bit of Jason’s playful nature when he seriously makes notes on what Bruce says like the paparazzi. 

Jason spent most of his time at home recovering, reading, and watching TV. He’d flip through channels often landing it on the news. Something bad is always happening. Dick takes a seat next to Jason on the couch. 

“I’m sorry for acting out like that I didn’t know”

“Neither do I Dick”

“You forgot about it?”

“Forgot what? Just about everything? Because I’m an idiot?”

“I didn’t mean it like that”

“I know you don’t!” Jason’s fingers open and close trying to awkwardly clutch his hands into fist “You have any idea how frustrating it is to have stuff you know sitting on the tip of your tongue and not being sure if it’s right? It’s like trying to remember what you ate for lunch last Wednesday but for everything even important facts that was said literally twenty minutes ago” 

“Jason”

“Now I’m a bigger idiot than before the incident I’m useless”

“Why don’t you hang out with Oracle?”

“I’m as useless to her as I am to Batman” 

“How can you remember her new codename but not my real name”

“Dick is a weird name”

“It’s one syllable”

“Dick means penis I wasn’t entirely sure a guy like you deserved to be called another name for penis until you’ve proven yourself”

“You little-” Dick reached at Jason to give him a brotherly nuggie but Jason flinched and He caught himself before he got close enough to hurt him. He completely forgot about the stitches in his head. Instead he opted for lightly petting his hair. 

“I’d yell at you “I’m not made of glass” but everything hurts including my pride” 

“Nice to see that bottomless ego put somewhere manageable”

“I’d punch you in the face if ya know” He holds up both his hands showing off his wrapped fingers and arm cast. His shoulders slump and he shakes his head under his hand “My head itches”

“That sucks” 

“Are you just gonna sit around and patronize me until Bruce makes you fuck off back to your friends?”

“Actually I’m sticking around, someone’s got to take care of you”

“Alfred and Bruce takes care of me”

“And so shall I”

“I hate you”

“Wanna go for ice cream?”

Jason looks at him with a raise eyebrow and with a pout “...Sure” he agrees “But you gotta stop acting like that it’s weird”

“Like what?”

“Like you care about me all of a sudden just because I’ve got roughed up a little worse than usual” 

“A little worse?” Dick raises an eyebrow. What happened to Jason to make him 80% mummy covered in burns, impaled, and on crutches with brain damage is far from what he’d call “a little roughed up” 

What would give Jason the impression he didn’t ever care about him? He has rarely around since he had business with the titans and when he was around he fought with Bruce but he never really interacted with Jason at first...oh.

In the beginning he thought Jason was a joke by Bruce to piss him off replacing him and calling this new kid “Robin” right after he left to be Nightwing. Hell the kid doesn’t even look all that much unlike him. He had the black hair and blue eyes. He even tried talking like him when he was Robin with the “golly gee” and “holy smokes Batman!” and “Oh boy” which only really made him cringe. 

What made it worse was the outfit it was exactly the same as his at that age with the green pixie boots, yellow cape, and red vest the only difference was the green scaly panties being changed to green scaly short shorts. It annoyed him to see what was almost a spitting image of his younger self at Bruce’s side joyfully skipping about following him around. At the time he seemed like a little poser stalker. They wouldn’t share a word in their first few meetings. 

In their later meetings Jason seemed to get away from him and act distant to him as if the excitement of getting to meet the first Robin had faded and now the legacy of the first robin was something he’d have to outshine. He would constantly be showing off to Dick to show whatever way he could that he was better than Dick and he wanted to make sure he recognized that when he was wearing the robin costume. In costume everything was a competition. 

When out of costume Jason would be nicer but still a little abrasive to him mostly poking fun at him in ways that would dig at him later. If they fight Jason would fight dirty proudly showing off any new moves. Most of the time Jason would disappear to the library or the training facility paying Dick barely any mind. His attitude made him think Jason was a real snobby rich brat when he acted like he wasn’t worth his time. 

“I remember before the accident that we’re not on friendly terms” Jason says nonchalantly “I hated you”

“Hated?” he shouldn’t be surprised considering how mean he was to Jason in their first few interactions.

“At first I thought I could be just like you life was great since I was adopted I have a roof over my head, I have food whenever I want, and I have a family” He seemed embarrassed to say the last part 

“Bruce is Batman how cool of a dad can you get?, Babs is nice too a great tutor and really fun like a cool big sister” he blushed while talking about Barbara “Se-Catwoman is kind of like a mom she’d teach me a few extra skills that Bruce doesn’t teach,She was impressed with my pickpocketing skills, we’d talk a lot she’d call me her little robin she probably called you the same thing” She called him little robin but not her’s even the “little robin” nickname was rare since she’d normally call him “birdy” or “traffic light”. 

“and Alfred I think he’d more multifaceted than Batman He can sword fight really well with an umbrella” Jason got close and whispered “did you know he was a secret agent of MI6?” 

“What did you think of me?” the question wiped the smile off Jason’s face.

“You were barely around all I never really thought of you as a person as much as much as you were “First Robin” or “Nightwing” I knew you hated me because you were fighting with Bruce and he just adopted me. That’s not really why I hated you though” 

Jason looked away from him “What sucked was everyone comparing me to you always saying I would never be as good as you that I was a faker or that I was a dumb clumsy carbon copy of you. When I did robin my way it only got worse. Bruce would give me long looks like he wasn’t sure of me, the rogues started to act like I was one of them...killer croc said he could smell the soon to be blood on my hands, penguin said he could see deep down I was a killer like him he could see it in my eyes” his shoulders sagged “he would have been right already if I went through with it with Clayface” His fist clenched at the mention of Clayface 

“What happened with Clayface?”

“I don’t want to talk about Clayface, not now” the look on Jason’s face could only be read as heartbreak. “When it came down to it. The real me is a monster playing pretend compared to golden boy first robin” 

“Now Bruce won’t talk to me, hell! he can barely look me in the eye” 

Dick purchases an ice-cream and hands it over to him as consolation. He’s not sure what he can say to all that. 

“Now I really am a monster I can either sign up to be a part of the next mummy movie or with my skin burned up like this I can go join Two face’s crew” Jason gave a self deprecating laugh “Now I really can’t compare to you” 

Dick wanted nothing more than to hug Jason tell him everything’s okay, but it’s really not.

“I can’t do anything right I’m a disgrace” Jason’s tough exterior completely breaks down and tears roll down his cheeks. The ice cream melts and slips from his weak grip ”I can’t move without help, I barely remember stuff, I can’t go to school, because of my memory I can’t study” 

“As robin I felt like I could fly I could do anything but they were right I’ll always be nothing heh even my mother sold me out to Joker and what then? The Joker crippled me to spite Batman” He could see the fire in his eyes get dimmer.

Just then a sharp smack struck him across the face. It startled Jason eyes wide in shock his face was still wet. “Listen Jay I would hug you if it wouldn’t cause you unnecessary pain, but you gotta snap out of this funk”

Jason rubs his face it stings “I guess that slap to the face hurts less then what I already feel” tears still run down his face but at least he’s broken out of the hole of angst albeit a little. 

“You’ve been off duty for a while”

“Don’t remind me”

“I think Catwoman would be a bit worried”

“I don’t think it’s going to ease her to see me like this, besides there’s no way I can get in that costume now” 

“Well you don’t have to you can just come with me as you are”

“But our secret identities if she knows mine then she’ll know yours and Bruce’s”

“She’s known Bruce and us since forever I’m sure she deserves to know by now”

“But she’s a criminal”

“But she loves you and Bruce also I’m about 99.9 percent sure B got her on speed dial”


	3. Chapter 3

They called up Catwoman and told her Robin and Nightwing want to meet her at a cafe no costumes just talk as people. She was suspicious of their intentions at first. Dick did most of the talking while Jason was taking a notes in his notebook so he wouldn’t forget the time, location, and what he was going to say to Selina. Dick had difficulty getting her to agree until Jason spoke up. 

 

“Hey Cat Chicken-Wing is just coming for um...general assistance-”

 

“Babysitting” he glared at Jason “chickenwing? Really?” Dick hissed

 

“Fuck off”

 

“Oh do you not trust me kitten? That breaks my heart”

 

“No I swear it not for you it’s for um…”

 

“She calls you kitten?”

 

Jason sighs Dick mouths out “brotherly bonding time” Jason flips him the bird

 

“Look se-Cat I guess I want to see you, no tricks or any of it, though as I am now I’m not sure if you’d want to see me?”

 

“Are you kidding baby? I haven’t seen my little robin for months I’ve been worried sick that you might have fallen off a roof”

 

“Cat I’m not that clumsy”

 

“I know baby”

 

“Baby” Dick smirked Jason hit him in the shin with his crutch. 

 

“So If you didn’t fall off a roof then why does the Bat got you cooped up?”

 

“It’s not exactly something I can describe”

 

“Girl trouble?” Catwoman joked “I knew you were a late bloomer, you need me to explain-”

 

“Nonono I-” Jason’s face was redder than a tomato. Dick was snickering at Jason. He sputtered until he shouted “Wingding’s standing right next to me!” 

 

Catwoman giggles it was light and amused instead of the smug chuckle he’s used to hearing out of her “Nightwing’s a handsome young man I’m sure he can explain it to you as well as I can”

 

“Well I can but I don’t want to”

 

“Absolutely not and besides It’s not about that!” Jason whined he was sufficiently flustered

 

“Well then?”

 

Dick snatches the phone from Jason “Robin misses you but since I’m babysitting him I have to tag along hope you don’t mind”

 

“I don’t mind you tagging along if you’re not going to try to take me to jail what has me skeptical about all this is the no costume casual hangout at a cafe”

 

“Well right now Robin isn’t quite fit for flying on rooftops”

 

“Fit? Robin what did I say about eating too mu-”

 

“Dang it I’m not fat!”

 

“I’m just tugging your feathers. So you pissed off Batman enough for him to take away patrol privileges?”

 

“To an extent”

 

“I didn’t do anything wrong” Jason interjected. Dick turned to him and gave him a bored look over practically pointing with his eyes at Jason’s crutches and wraps. Jason turned away mumbling a little more weakly to himself “I didn’t do anything wrong” and repeated it under his breath like a mantra. Dick lightly patted him on the side of his face to wake up from the pit of his despair. Jason looked up Dick mouths out “I’m sorry” He forgets that Jason is a lot more sensitive now. 

 

“Look can you just be there for Ja-Robin”

 

“Sure I’ll be there don’t be late” She hangs up.

 

“You hear that Jay? she’s coming” 

 

“I didn’t do anything wrong” Jason stares off blankly at nothing in particular

 

“Jay you okay?”

 

“I didn’t do anything wrong”

 

“How about I take you to Alfred and he can get a look at you”

 

“I didn’t do anything wrong”

 

“I know you didn’t, let’s just go to Alfred” 

 

“I didn’t do anything wrong”

 

“Oh maybe it’ll be better if you just rest on one of the operating tables and I’ll bring Alfred back here” He picks up jason under his armpit and carefully brings him to somewhere he can rest. He leaves Jason alone for a second and rushes off to find Alfred.

 

Alfred follows him down and checks out Jason. Jason repeats himself and Alfred’s expression sinks sadly. He gently picks up one of Jason’s limbs and Jason keeps the position like a posable statue.

 

Alfred sighs “I’m afraid he’ll be like this for a couple hours or so. He’ll snap out of it, but currently he’ll be unresponsive”

 

Dick stayed at Jason’s side as a statue and repeating the same thing a little less. Dick kept up a somewhat one sided small talk while Jason frozen.

 

“Joker went after Babs not long after he hurt you she’s held up in the hospital. She’s paralysed now. Batman broke Joker’s teeth in after he hurt you. I don’t know how he manages to get up again and hurt someone else dear to us. You said you love Babs too” 

 

“I didn’t do anything wrong”

 

“Well you’re definitely a little shit but I’m sure you didn’t deserve this to happen to you”

 

“I didn’t do anything wrong”

 

“I wonder if Bruce skipped out of some of your mental evaluations before the incident”

 

“...”

 

“You were troubled before Bruce picked you up living on the streets I saw you flinch when Bruce slapped me across the face I wondered whether you felt bad for me or if you were afraid Bruce would do the same to you”

 

“I didn’t do anything wrong”

 

“I think Bruce knows which is why he’d never lay a hand on you so he’s got to be more cross with his words you know how that can be difficult how him sometimes, he can’t just turn on the Brucie charm with us”

 

“You’ve got to forgive him for what he does now if he seems like he’s ignoring or he’s forgotten about you. He’s really stressed he feels guilty about what happened to you and doesn’t know how to deal with it. He’s taken out his emotions on Gotham’s criminals so now they’re pretty scared of Batman without a robin”

 

“Should I read something to you? Almost every time I see you out of costume you got some book around you either that for some kind of snack in your hands mostly both. I guess I can get you that teddy bear that you tried to kill me to get back that one time” 

 

“You were so serious about getting that bear back you just started robin training and you caught me so off guard with how determined you were to get it back it was kind of intense. Bruce said you were a really quick learner but not quite as acrobatic as me quick, straight to the point, and hard hitting”

 

“He wasn’t kidding I caught your punch only for you to spin in the complete opposite direction jump off my knee for a split second and catch the bear and punch me in the face” Dick rubs his face absentmindedly “you threw me off balance about to kick me in the face and I caught your foot. Hanging upside down you tried to kick me with your other foot I caught it too from there I didn’t think you’d headbutt me!” he chuckled “Sometimes I wish I could have that kind of tenacity”

 

“When we were on patrol I wondered whether you ever felt like you were out of options backed into a corner. Bruce always said you jumped into things head first with no real plan in mind. After the bear thing I wondered if he was right about you on that ”

 

“I...didn’t do anything wrong”

 

“I guess there isn’t really a point in making plans when things rarely go according to them. You know I feel kindof lame, I didn’t try to get to know you better before now. I guess I did a little but I should have tried harder to be there for you”

 

“...Be there for you”

 

Jason stopped repeating the same thing and started repeating him. 

 

“Hey are you copying me?” 

 

“Copying you?....” there was a long pause “....yes”

 

“Okay then”

 

“Okay then” 

 

“Are you excited to see Catwoman again?”

 

“Are you excited to see Catwoman again……” it could take a bit for the response to come out “...yes”

 

“Is she like a mother to you?”

 

“she’s like a mother to me….” the more questions the quicker the response come back at he thinks so “.....She understands me more….than....than”

 

“Bruce?”

 

“...Bruce”

 

“We’re going to a nice cafe what would you like to eat?”

 

“What would you like to eat?” there wasn’t really a follow up response he just repeated “What would you like to eat?”

 

“They’ve probably got cheesecake, croissants, scones, cookies, brownies, coffee” Dick goes on talking to Jason for what was probably two hours in total. Little by little Jason seemed to be a bit more lucid. 

 

Alfred came in a few times to check up on them and smiled at Dick reaching out to be there for his little brother. This was the longest time they talked thus far. 

 

Dick listed off food until in the middle of his list “Dick stop it you’re making me hungry...what time is it?”

 

“6:16 hey do you know what I was saying to you”

 

“Catwoman and cafe food right?”

 

“Yeah…” he gives jason a quick look over “you should probably clean up you’ve got an hour until we meet up with Catwoman”

 

“Okay” Jason mumbled Dick look softened Jason stared at him curiously. Dick is acting weird.

 

“Do you need help?” Jason thinks for a bit

 

His shoulder sag “Sure I guess grab me those crutches please” his voice sounded weak.

 

“How I carry you up to your room and carry your crutches for you?” 

 

“Fuck it my pride burned up in the fire like my skin you can carry me” Jason hold his hand out to be picked up like a petulant toddler. Dick turned his back to Jason for him to cling. 

 

***

 

“Bruce is gonna be mad” 

 

“You can’t be backing out now it’s rude to makes plans with a lady and stand her up besides I remember you being a fuck authority kind of kid doing whatever you want” 

 

Jason looked away “What good that got me” 

 

“Seriously Jay Bruce isn’t gonna do anything to you if anything it’s all my idea so if he’s got a problem he talks to me okay”

 

“But you’re doing this for me, why?”

 

“You miss your mom”

 

“I’m no one’s kid”

 

Dick crouches down so he’s exactly eye level to Jason. He needed to make this point clear as many times as Jason needed it. “Bruce is your dad now, by the sound of that call Catwoman’s your mom, Babs is your big sister, and me I’m your big brother. It doesn’t matter what happened before the incident or before Bruce picked you up we’re your family and family stick together and be there for each other write it down in your little notebook or something” 

 

They make it to the cafe and Dick realized they weren’t sure how to pick Catwoman out of the other women at cafe, but luckily with Jason’s quick scan he could pick her out. He could only guess Catwoman revealed herself to Jason but Jason stuck to Batman’s “no names only Robin even to friends” rule. 

 

Jason made his way to Catwoman who was sitting the furthest from the other couples at visited the cafe for a date. She reading a dollar store trashy romance novel as she snacked on a chocolate cookie under the white lanterns and christmas lights. 

 

Her hair was a black pixie cut and she had a simple cat eyes eyeliner and dark purple almost black matte lipstick. She was wearing a purple blouse and black jeans,and a simple silver chain necklace with a cute cat charm hanging from. Her nails were painted to match the color of her lips. He guessed the cat necklace was their only clue to identifying her as Catwoman. 

 

Jason went in her direction with Dick following behind him Catwoman with a bored expression raises an eyebrow at the two of them “The Wayne boys?” her eyes settle on Jason “What happened to you?”

 

“It’s not exactly something I can explain” Her eyes widen in sudden realization of course. 

 

“We’re here to relax and have a chat I’m Richard but you can call me Dick and this is Jason”

 

“I’m Selina Selina Kyle” She shakes Dicks hand before turning her attention to Jason her eyes soften with a bit of sadness in them and in a nicer tone than before “What happened to you kitten?” her voice was low enough that only Jason could hear. She runs her fingers through his hair she freezes for a second at the amount of stitches and staples in his head. “Who hurt you?” he felt comfortable and a little safer under Selina’s hand. 

 

“Joker but don’t bother Bats already beat him up bad enough he’ll be eating from a straw”

 

“I’ll do you one better and kill him when he gets out of Arkham and he’ll never hurt you or another person ever again” if there’s anyone to finish the job it was Selina. Bruce just doesn’t have it in him to ever take a life no matter the circumstance. She’s an adult and she didn’t grow up with Bruce’s rules or is under any obligation to follow his rules. 

 

“As for what happened to him Joker beat him and blew him up” Dick simply put Jason looked ashamed. “Jason why don’t you go inside and get something to eat” Jason nods and leaves the two of them for a bit.

 

“I’m sure everybody who decides to put on a mask and decides to be a hero or villain or whatever comes to term with being killed one day” said Selina 

 

“Seems like every mask always come back from the dead no matter how improbable. it’s like the afterlife always finds someway to spit them back out to the living like nothing ever happened to them...Do you think if Jason died he’d somehow come back?” said Dick

 

“You’re not planning to kill a 14 year old boy” 

 

“No god no I just think that... I don’t know Jason isn’t really himself and he’ll never be again. You just see him with a crutch but he’s got brain damage and burns littering his body I’m not even sure if he would ever want to go back to Batman’s side and that’s assuming if Bruce lets him”

 

“Goes to show how well you know him. That boy has been fighting long before Batman picked him up. He even told me he whacked him with a tire iron before giving chase. I don’t think there’s a thing in the world that would ever make him stop fighting”

 

“He’s more meek than before”

 

“Then you’ve never talked about girls with him there was this one girl Annie I think her name was the two of them would play together and he’d do little robin tricks for her I think one time I saw them break into a musical and the two of them came out singing.”

 

“He’s sometimes whistle out the tune like a little song bird”

 

“For a while he was the one showing her around town a real gentlemen making a little game of it all they’d chase each other around alleyway short cuts and played I spy it was incredibly sweet of him to help her”

 

“The more they got together they’d try to one up each other with interesting hotspots. I’ll tell you baby bird might be a better charmer than you and Bruce”

 

“When I asked about her his face went beet red and I’d have to pry details out of him about it. I guess he was looking for a friend to play with after his work is done. I wouldn’t blame him since Batman is not much of a talker even before the darker attitude he’s taken up now”

 

“I think he’s meek because his ego has just been bruised”

 

“As is the rest of him” Dick mumbles “and Gee are you stalking him!?”

 

“It’s kinda my thing to keep an eye on precious things”

 

“That’s a way of putting it but it seems like he’s more relaxed with you while he always has to to have a tough guy act with everyone else” said Dick

 

“If the press and costumes is anything to go by I’m guessing there’s only guys in the house”

 

“Yeah so?” said Dick

 

“I think in general he’s very sweet with girls and irate with guys. He hardly lets his guard down when Batman’s around. Though in the matter of boys and girls what is there to expect when he’s 14 and changes are going on. I think right now his emotions are messy because of his situation of being more reliant on others than usual”

 

“You sure seem to know a lot about Jason and feelings”

 

“You pick up a thing or two about how others feel when you’re not emotionally constipated like tall, dark, and broody or if you hang out with Harley when she’s with Ivy and I do like to make sure my favorite robin isn’t getting into too much trouble” Though I suppose I didn’t keep a close enough watch on him.

 

 

“You mentioned Annie you might know where we can find her?”

 

“I can never quite track her down but Jason always seems to know where to look he’d call out and she’d appear. However I think it’s been awhile since I’ve seen the two together even before robin was taken off duty”

 

“Did something happen to her?”

 

“I don’t know you’ll have to ask Jason about it”

 

“Speak of the devil” Jason is back balancing a bunch of little plates with various pastries precariously on one arm and on his head while moving with just one crutch “Gee no wonder why you took so long, you do realize you didn’t have to order for us” Jason put out his arm for Selina to put the plates on the table.

 

“I know. All of this is for me”

 

“You’re not gonna share with me?” Selina jokingly asks

 

“And some for Selina”

 

“None for me?”

 

“...there’s not enough” 

 

“Not enough? You’ve got too much!”

 

“Nobody feeds me!”

 

“Alfred feeds you”

 

“Yeah but that was breakfast and it’s harder to access my staches now”

 

“It’s a wonder you’re not fat yet” Jason just glares and nibbles on an oversized chocolate chip cookie.

 

“Kitten where’s your other crutch?”

 

“Dick can you get my other crutch”

 

“Get it yourself”

 

“Please Dick don’t you wouldn’t leave a beaten and broken child with only half of his walking aids I’m so tired every step without the other crutch is pure agony I need help I need a hero”

 

“Well I’m not a hero” Selina adds

 

“Only you can do it Dick be my hero”

 

Dick sighs as he gets up to get the damn crutch “You’re a real little shit you know that?”

 

“Heroes don’t call the people they save “little shits””

 

Selina imitates Bruce’s gruff Batman voice “Nightwing your friends have reports of you calling civilians “little shits” after saving their lives it’s very unprofessional and frankly I thought I taught you better” Jason burst out laughing it’s probably the first time he’s seen him laugh in some time.

 

“What were you guys talking about while I was gone?”

 

“We were talking about you”

 

“This can’t be good”

 

“Conversations between mask rarely are”

 

“So did Dick give you the whole briefing about my condition”

 

“A bit about that, but I’d like to hear from you. how are you feeling”

 

“Like a frustrated vegetable with a little bit of mobility...my greatest nemesis now is stairs”

 

“vegetable?”

 

“I blank out sometimes...it comes with being beaten repeatedly with a crowbar”

 

“It’s sad to see a bit of that attitude go”

 

“That fiery personality? Well I guess Joker knew how to fight fire with an explosion” the words that came out sounded emotionless. He avoided looking at her in the eye submissive. Jason was a lot of things but submissive was not one of them. 

 

Selina snatches a raspberry tart he was about to bite into from his fingers “if you’re going to eat your emotions you’re definitely going to get fat. Especially if you can’t work it all off skipping between buildings”

 

“I’m taking so many pills I’m sure someone can sneak in a diet pill...” Jason picks up a chocolate croissant to eat “I can never be a robin again...the damage is too severe...Selina I should have died I don’t know how but I survived”

 

“You should be happy you’re still alive”

 

“I guess…”

 

“Look at me” Jason looks up and his eyes meet with Selina “you’re going to get better it might not be the same as before but you’ll get there I’m here for you Bruce is here for you and Dick is here for you and we love you” Selina pulls up his bangs and kisses him on the forehead and gently as possibly wraps her hands around him. Jason reluctantly leans into the contact. Selina just sits there with him petting his back. He’s a mama’s boy with no mama. 

"Selina"

"yes kitten"

"If I were ever to end up on the streets would you help me?"

"Trust me I'll scratch Batman's eyes out before he can throw you out"

"But..."

"If he has the nerve to kick you out then I'll take you in I promise" her fingers comb through his hair playing with the soft boyish curls. He's small even though he's almost 15 still a child even though he keeps a tough face all angry all the time. His face turns grim not unlike the tall, dark, and broody she knows. She pinches his nose shocks him out of his funk. His eyes are wide and confused "cats got your nose" Jason chuckles. It's nice to hear him laugh in delight instead of the usual tricky or smug snickers. 

Jason gives a nasally meow and she lets go of his nose. Her hand rests on the top of his head and goes back to playing with his hair. "You're weird Selina"

"And a boy dressed as a traffic light isn't?"

"I didn't make the suit but touche"

 

Dick comes back with his crutch and sees Jason relax in Selina’s arms. 

 

“What did you do? He’s all relaxed and happy. I didn’t know he could be relaxed and happy at the same time”

 

“Oh hush he’s been through enough”

 

“I’m not a baby” Jason mumbles 

 

“You want to go home Jason?”

 

“Yeah anything’s alright with me”

 

“Thanks Selina”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the new adventures of Batman Annie is the daughter of Clayface. She comes across Robin who is referred to as Tim Drake because the show creators couldn't name the robin that died brutally in the comics. Tim Drake was an amalgamation of Jason and Tim's personality, though in that particular episode he acted more like Jason as he tried to kill Clayface when..well he forced Annie to come back to him (absorbed her into his body) basically killing her.


	4. Chapter 4

They enjoyed the conversation and time spent with Selina but it was getting late for Jason to be out and Bruce is going to get worried. If they were going to get in trouble for revealing their identity to Catwoman then it was worth it to lift Jason’s spirits. 

After they met with Selina Jason stood slightly straighter. His eyes shone a little bit brighter, proof that the embers in his eyes weren’t completely snuffed out yet. It was nice that Jason was a little happier.

“Hey Dick.”

“Hm?”

“Thanks for letting me out.” He looked away with a small smile tugging at his lips. It made him happy to see him feeling better.

“Before now I never would have guessed you’re not complete little jerk to the core.” 

“Why you gotta be like that?” Jason huffed

“You’re gonna completely forget about it in an hour or so anyway.”

“You’re giving me too much credit it’ll be gone in 15 minutes tops.”

“You think you’re being funny but it’s really just sad.”

“That it that’s the title of my biography.” 

“It’s you saying stuff like that that worry Bruce and Alfred.”

“Let me be I’m just a mummified mi-midget trying to cope in this cruel world” the twitch in Jason’s eye as he said midget paired with the dramatic swoon made him chuckle.

“If you don’t quit being a such a sad sack soon I’ll feed you to the clowns when my circus is in town”

A tense shiver runs through Jason “Don’t even joke about that” 

“Sorry low blow” bad choice of wording.

“Seriously?”

“Sorry. How about we hang out with Babs?” the mood became uncomfortable very quick.

“Sounds good.” Jason yawns. “but I don’t feel like walking anymore.”

“You want to see her tomorrow?”

“I don’t care either way right now I’m tired and I want to stop being on my feet. I’ll even hotwire a car if you drive while I take a nap in the back.” It’s probably best he takes him back to the manor and save the visit to Babs for tomorrow.

“We’re supposed to be the good guys and good guys don’t steal cars.”

“This is Gotham and we’re in civvies.” Jason whined. Dick gave him a disapproving look.

“We don’t steal cars”

“Alfred said you’ve taken the batmobile for a couple joyrides before”

“How about I just carry you on my back?”

“Hm?...okay. Wake me up when we get to wherever” Jason yawns. He helps Jason get comfortable on his back as he carries his crutches. It’s not long when his breaths steady out and he falls asleep. He wonders what he could be dreaming about. He grips uncomfortably tight when he’s asleep. It’s probably a nightmare. He needs to sleep but he worries for him. He could hear his shallow weak breathing on his neck. It was awful how his breathing would sometimes stop and stutter for a few seconds before he’d take a sharp wheezing inhale.His grip tightens, he probably has nail marks in his shoulders. 

“Bruce please” he pleads in his sleep it sounded so sad. That’s it he’s waking him up.

“Jay” 

“What?!” He wakes violently. He accidentally lets go of his shoulders and falls back before catching himself. His grip is tight but not as much as when he was asleep “Oh hey um where are we going? Did I blank out again? Did I do something embarrassing? Actually don’t answer the last one if it was embarrassing I wouldn’t want to remember” He mumbles the last part. Dick chuckles. Jason shifts and struggles to get comfortable and settle down while Dick does his best to accommodate and not jostle his injuries. Eventually Jason relaxes and rests his face in the crook of his neck.

“If we were to get attacked I couldn’t really help in any way by the way”

“You can hit them with your crutch.”

“Haha very funny.” Jason rolls his eyes “And I can tell the thugs I’m two-face’s kid if I show em some skin” He lazily swings his hand up for a second trying to weakly pantomime an introductory handshake “Hey Two-Face is your boss right? Well I’m his son Too-burnt”

He thinks back to his time as robin. Cracking jokes was a way to cover up fear in a lot of situations. If you can find humor in a scary situation it’s a little less scary. If Jason was the same way then if he on edge? Given the jokes he’d try to make were hardly all too funny but he didn’t imagine his were too great either when he was Robin.

“You can go back to sleep if you’d like. I woke you up because you seemed like you were having a nightmare.”

“I’m alright” Jason yawned.

“Just know that I’ll be there for you for whatever you need ”

“For some reason I feel like that’s bull but I can’t currently remember why it’s kinda annoying” He could see him struggling to keep his eyes open. It was amazing he still have energy to sass. 

“Well I’m not your servant to fetch stuff at your every whim”

“I’m pretty sure I don’t ask much of you, if I did I don’t remember I did, but I get it what you mean I won’t remember it but I understand right now. Anyway I’ve got Alfred to get stuff for me”

“Is it because you can’t reach the higher cabinets”

“I’d kick your ass for those kinds of comments when I had some chance to win”

“You kidding if we were to fight right now there I wouldn’t win. If I do fight then I beat up a crippled 14 yr old kid. If I don’t fight then I got my ass handed to me by a crippled 14 year old kid.” 

“God you’re dumb and and you made this conversation dumb too I can’t wait to forget this conversation ever happened”

“I wonder how much stuff you can get away with the “I can’t remember” excuse”

“I don’t know how much of an excuse it is if it’s true” Jason rolls his eyes and he leans his face back in the crook of Dick’s neck and shoulders and nuzzles the spot like a cat before settling.

Jason’s eyes were heavy and he wanted to go back to sleep he didn’t care where they were going as long as he didn’t have to wake up again.He gave a noncommittal hum and fell back to sleep. 

Manor first and Clocktower later.

***

They get to the manor and Dick drops Jason off in his room. He tries his best not to jostle him awake as he places him in his bed, but he makes it difficult when he clings to his clothes. It took a lot of maneuvering but he managed to get him on the bed but still gripping the end of his shirt. 

“Please” a little whines escapes him. It broke his heart to hear a tone like that coming from Jason, Unflinching little jerk Jason. “I’m sorry, I’ll do anything” His body tensed up. 

Dick uncurled his death grip on his shirt. “You’ve done enough just rest for now” He walked to grab a chair to sit and watch over him at his bedside.

“I can’t go back I can’t” He assumes back to living on the streets. Even Jason knows that he’s not going to survive for long if he get’s kicked out now. Bruce would never do such a thing but it goes to show how much love goes around nowadays for the kid to feel this way. Scared and uncertain of his place among them. 

“You’re not going anywhere” He softly runs his fingers through Jason’s hair. The gesture seemed to make him feel better. 

***

Alfred notices as Dick carries Jason on his back to his room. He goes to inform Bruce and prepares some tea. When Bruce quickly finishes up a video chat with the justice League to check on what his sons are up to. 

“Sorry everyone but I have another urgent matter to attend to” Diana and Clark nod knowingly while the other Justice leaguer sigh or lightly chuckle to themselves how they’re glad they don’t live in Gotham.

He follows Alfred to Jason’s room and he can see Dick is comforting the boy in his sleep. Dick never stays for this long. He wonders if the Titans had broken up again leaving Dick with all this extra time. Even then he’d probably go back to Bludhaven. 

“Master Dick seemed to have grown quite attached to him in these few days than they ever had in the years Master Jason had been your ward”

“The two always seemed to hold enough begrudging respect to work together for a short time but not much more than one mission before they say the wrong thing to each other” Both of them weren’t beyond getting to the meat of the other’s insecurities and digging into it to hurt the other. Dick for a while kept his cool and didn’t engage cruel quips but eventually he succumbed which Jason found as much satisfaction of bringing “golden boy” to his level as the return quips hurt him, but neither would let it show what the other said bothered them. 

The harsh things they’d say was meaningless when they were screaming it at each other at the time but settle in later through their thick skulls and affect their performance on the field. Dick get distracted and feel the need to show off more. Jason would be tougher on the criminals beating them a bit too much before disappearing to later reappear hours later. It put him on edge whenever Jason did that but he’d always come back sometimes with extra blood or new bruises sometimes with a snack or a book in hand. 

The two are very similar sometimes which made Bruce wonder how they didn’t hit it off together immediately. For a while Jason was hardly different from dick that he’d occasionally slip up call him the wrong name. The boy didn’t seem to mind but he still did his best to avoid slip ups. 

“Maybe if you still want to help Batman you can be like Oracle” Dick turns to the door with Alfred and Bruce standing there. 

“How has he been with physical therapy”

“Pushing himself too hard like always but he does improve”

“Good to hear”

“You should be getting to sleep”

“I will if you stay with him” Bruce hums in agreement and dismisses Dick

“I’m taking him to meet with Barbara tomorrow”

Right now it’s nice to see his sons getting along 

 

***

The next day Jason find himself waking up with Bruce sitting in a chair near his bed. 

“Hey B not to be rude but what are you doing here?” Bruce wakes up immediately at the sound of his voice.

“Watching over you and making sure you’re okay” His eyes lowered. It doesn’t get any easier seeing him like this. His biggest nightmare was to see either of his sons die because of him. He’s been with Dick and Jason when they’re been injured and it broke his heart every time. 

His heart still skipped beats when Jason fell between buildings only to be hanging off a fire escape or window ledge or when Jason jumped headfirst into fight with thugs armed with guns aimed at them. He was reckless, often not listening to him, jumping right in the middle of violence. 

He didn’t stare at the face of death. He glared and spit in death’s face time and time again. 

A thug would have a machine gun at his face and he’d leap at the thug to tackle him without hesitation sending him sprawling in seconds before leaping off him into the next one to beat down. He moved with calculated fury. It wasn’t difficult to imagine that with kind of skill all grown up and in a different costume becoming scarier than Batman. 

It’s harder to believe all that was the crippled boy in bed. 

“Well I’m alright I guess”

“Dick is waiting for you he wants to take you to meet with Barbara”

“Oh okay”

“If there’s anything I can get you…”

“I’m fine”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably a disappointing chapter for the time I left it for. Things are moving too slowly I know, but I've got so many fics with the next chapter more than half written with a new story on the way. I didn't really proofread this one because I just wanted to get it out. I mostly just want to develop relationships and work through the healing process with this fic. 
> 
> This chapter technically could be an extension on the last one. I might stick this to the previous chapter when I give you guys a proper chapter 4.


End file.
